16 November 2014 - Medical-Nin Emergency: Tetsuo Heals Fumetsu
Participants Hyuga Tetsuo, Kaguya Fumetsu 11/16/14 - Medical-Nin Emergency: Tetsuo Heals Fumetsu JusticeAndPunishment: ~The Amegakure was in the midst of a heavy downpour when the day went on, the streets becoming slick with rainwater as it seemed that a storm was on the way because of heavy winds. Many of the businesses had to close early to get their families calm and the industrial village was very much empty with the exception of a figure fighting the rain in a hard sprint and a series of leaps upon the rooftops affectionately known as the Ame Ninja Highway to some. Tetsuo was wearing his white poncho in the heavy rain as he was pushing hard to head on to the medical clinic, a new surge of purpose flowing through him that was never fully shown. He felt enlightened only a few days ago from weeks of intensive research on the roots of many families in history and in legend. His breath was frost white from the cold air as he was sprinting hard into the rain, his poncho covering his training attire as well as his assortment of weapons including his six kunais with a pair of each from the flash bombs, smoke bombs and explosive tags tucked inside his right thigh pouch, six shurikens inside a round beige pouch tied onto his black sash, a pair of black nightstick tonfa tucked under the round pouch and his father’s katana slung over his left shoulder. Tetsuo was aware that his team leader Ritsuka was away so he was going to push hard to get to work on getting more training down which also included doing hours at the medical clinic so he could gather up new abilities. He realized that being a healer did have limitations and that it was important to know other skills to benefit himself and his partners within Team Four , and that his new purposeful energy surging through him only fueled his dreams to achieve total peace. The final stretch of the journey ended with Tetsuo leaping down from the rooftop and catching onto a drainpipe so he could slide down upon it like a firehouse pole and sprinted the last few meters toward the clinic. He reached, quickly got inside and began shaking off his shoes just before he could walk inside upon the polished floor before him, the layout being of black and purple with the tiles configured into diamonds. It had been a while since he had been here but hopefully with more work here he could get better at his abilities as a medical-nin as well as a functioning shinobi. Tetsuo hung up his poncho as soon as the soles of his shoes were dried and then passed his weapons over the counter to allow access into the hospital and stated that he wanted to volunteer for a work program available for medical-nin to earn special skills and experience. Tetsuo then got to work and began to look up a patient roster, seeing that one was a Genin that was having minor injuries as well as internal damage that could take a bit of time to heal unless acted upon by a medical-nin. This seemed to be an opportunity for Tetsuo because it was a chance to make a new friend and potential ally within Ame. He sighed off his name upon the spot beside Genin’s name, giving himself the open slot to heal up the injured shinobi. The walk to the room was a calm and steady one so to not bump into any of the professional specialists as they were going about their rounds and heading up to the other patients in the clinic, but Tetsuo kept a purposeful frame of mind as he was approaching the room of Kaguya Fumetsu.~ Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -One day passed from the fight Fumetsu Kaguya had with Ban Nara, after the Nara surrendered out of nowhere, weird thing being that he was having the upper hand though he gave up. After that Fumetsu was in need of medical attention barely walking towards the hospital, blood coming out of his mouth, out of his wounds and his burns hurting a lot. This morning the white haired boy woke up in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about what happened. The Nara nearly made him poke his own eye out... the Nara also nearly blew an explosive tag straped to a kunai right in Fumetsu's face. Luckily he escaped but he was exhausted and injured. He kept waiting as he heard different voices from behind the door which would be the hallway, the hospital was crowded as always but what else was there to expect in the shinobi world? His face still pointed at the ceiling but his eyes looking at the door as some footsteps were getting closer to his door. "Healing time I guess..." He thought. His wounds weren't that bad, minor cuts on both of his arms from the impact he had with the ground and a cut on the back of his neck from a kunai, minor burns on his back from that explosive tag kunai and what it seemed to be internal damage, how bad that was no one knew but it didn't looked so bad although Fumetsu coughed blood periodically. He was had nothing on his upper body but bandages on his arms and on his lowar body he had his black pants on. His pure white long hair was laying fully over his face as his eyes weren't visible to the others but he saw what was happening through it as he was looking at the door. However his mouth was visible but there was no sign of emotion in the form he was holding his lips in. He continued to wait as the footsteps were louder and louder.- JusticeAndPunishment: ~Tetsuo reached the room and slowly opened the door to see the bandaged Fumetsu lying down upon his bed with bandages upon his upper body. Wasting no time, Tetsuo began to do the first steps starting with a polite bow.~ “Hello and good day. I am Hyuga Tetsuo and I am here to assist you on healing your injuries. May I asked what had happened?” ~Using a pair of medical sheers, he began to cut away at the bandages very carefully to assess the injuries that Fumetsu had sustained. The bandages were carefully snipped downward along his arms and sides so that the wrap was gently peeled off from Fumetsu’s body. He saw that the majority of the injuries were of cuts, burns and bruises but then went to check upon the diagnosis chart upon the edge of the cot to see that there had been periods of blood being coughed out which could signify potential internal damage. The causes were also written down for detail so to determine the severity of the wounds and any recommendations that were needed to heal them. Tetsuo started off with gently patting down gauze pads soaked with disinfectant so to clean the cuts and burns but only did so slowly so to not hurt Fumetsu further in the process even though the solution could sting a bit. During this Tetsuo thought it was a good idea to be social so he started to talk to Fumetsu right away as he suspected that he was a rookie and that he never had seen him within Ame before.~ “You seem like you’re one of the new additions. Enjoying being a shinobi so far despite your first scrape-up?” ~He kept a polite and friendly tone as he asked this, wanting to strike a chance at friendship to the new face while gently cleaning off the wounds with both eyes concentrating upon the damage to avoid a foul-up and ruin the healing process upon the damaged flesh.~ Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -His eyes widen a bit to see a kid his age walking through the door, he also admired that he was polite towards Fumetsu. As the boy got closer Fumetsu followed his every movement with his eyes which weren't visible for the other.- "I am Kaguya Fumetsu... you probably know that already. I had a spar yesterday with the one called Ban Nara. I think I got him upset somehow since he started to fight aggresively at one point trying to blow a kunai with an explosive tag in my face. I was on a tall building and the kunai sliced the back of my neck before exploding getting burns on me. The impact made cuts and bruises and I don't know why I keep coughing blood. Yes, I am indeed a rookie and I do enjoy being a shinobi."- He grit his teeth a little feeling the sting the desinfectant was giving him but Tetsuo looked like he knew what he was doing, he was also very friendly. It was nice for Fumetsu to meet nice shinobi since most of them are just cold-blooded emotionless killing machines. Fumetsu wasn't the one to kill that's why he haven't tried to do any permanent damage to the Nara he fought. The white haired boy hoped that this Hyuga was a non-lethal as well since it was easier for him to work with the ones that give mercy... even if sometimes... mercy is useless.- JusticeAndPunishment: ~Tetsuo took his time on gently patting down the gauze pads upon the wounds but had to switch pads out periodically for cleanliness’s sake. After all even already clean and healing wounds still need to be carefully maintained despite the severity of the damage. The front was finally cleaned but then the back had to be done so Tetsuo rested down some clean towels on the front of the bed and guided Fumetsu forward so his entire front side was resting on top of the towels so that the disinfectant that was still drying up did not make a mess upon the bed sheets. He continued to carefully clean upon the burns on the back and the gash on the neck once he peeled off the back layer of the bandage wrap that was upon Fumetsu’s body. The kunai cut seemed to have left a scratch upon the back of the neck, but if it went any deeper it could have left him crippled since the top of the spine was within that region. He lightly dabbed the new clean gauze pads already doused with disinfectant upon the additional burns and the cut and with putting on what seemed to be surgical gloves he helped Fumetsu sit up and began to apply antiseptic cream upon the wounds while using a cotton swab upon the major areas as well as the reddened zones surrounding the spots.~ “How did you upset him?” ~He wanted to keep the conversation going as he was working since it was allowing the silence in the room to be cut away and talking seemed to be comforting to patients. ~ “Was it something you said or did?” ~Tetsuo was a bit curious at this situation but if Fumetsu did not want to answer then asking further was done. The cream was carefully applied upon the openings of the cuts and the ravaged zones of the burns but this was only a part of what was intended since Tetsuo was not only familiar with first aid, a basic staple for many medical-nin as treating minor wounds was part of that.~ Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -As he got up slowly to not hurt himself he listened to Tetsuo speaking to him before he gave a reply-"Hmm... now if I think about it... I was in a bad situation, surrounded by kunais with explosive tags and he had the trigger to them. He told me to do something called the "Seal of Reconciliation" which... from what I read it is a seal that shows that the one who does it is surrendering. I did the seal and lifted it to my stomach before I did the hand seal for another jutsu. That must be it. I think he is upset about that so I will try to apologize since I didn't mean to dishonor his traditions..."- He didn't move at all not wanting the other to make a mistake even if the Hyuga seemed to really know what he was doing. He looked down thinking for a moment then he looked back over his shoulder his face still not visible because of his long hair- " You are good at this, I know you are going to get far with it... with your shinobi life in general" - Fumetsu wasn't saying it just because of the experience he had with medicine at his age but he said it because he felt that the other wasn't able to kill anyone and had no fun in doing so. He was friendly which would get him far because Fumetsu thought that this shinobi world would finally be happy when the peace would arrive and people like him and Tetsuo were going to bring it to this world.- JusticeAndPunishment: ~Once the wounds were all cleaned and maintained, Tetsuo then began to apply fresh pads and bandage wrap upon the wounds so that he could be begin the next step. He was taking in Fumetsu’s words carefully as he was wrapping up his body firmly if not tightly with the fresh bandage wrap that covered the damage upon his body. The point was to allow Fumetsu to relax and be in comfort while bandaged as Tetsuo began to conduct the real work because of the internal damage.~ “I appreciate you saying that. I’m only a year in as a Genin myself so I still got a long way to go. Hopefully things may be better with you here with many new friends to get a chance to make.” ~Remembering that Fumetsu was coughing blood, Tetsuo knew that he had to tend to any internal damage within his body but hopefully the damage seemed to be minimal as Tetsuo was still unfit with handling advanced medical techniques. All he could really muster in doing was the Healing Technique by which he triggered with three hand seals: the Rat with both hands having curled fingers with the left’s first and second fingers tucked within the right hand with the left thumb outside of the formation, the Ram with both hands having the first and second fingers pressed together while the left hand’s third and fourth fingers rest on the third and fourth knuckles on the right hand while the left thumb rests outside and both hands remained vertical, and the Dog with the left hand resting flat upon the right hand formed into a fist. He triggered the technique with his hands clapping to initiate the technique, focused his chakra into his arms and with his left hand resting over his right hand with relaxed fingers a white chakra orb emerged from Tetsuo’s right palm. He lowered his hands steadily onto Fumetsu’s chest and slowly moved it upon his torso to ensure that any injuries inside the area were healing properly and Tetsuo also moved the orb upon the bandaged wounds upon Fumetsu’s body to quicken their healing. The intent was to have Fumetsu back on his feet as quickly as possible. For precision, Tetsuo activated his Byakugan to see within Fumetsu’s body to see the internal damage.~ Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He listened closely to Tetsuo's words. After the Hyuga spoke Fumetsu gave him the reply- "Friends would be nice but you see... there are risks in having friends." - Fumetsu looked down, his eyes narrowed, the corners of his lips were pointed downwards. He began to speak again.- "In this world, it's hard to make friends. One of the worst things that can happen is.." -he made a three second pause.- "... Betrayal. Don't you think so, Tetsuo? When you get to... know... someone and they just stab you in the back... revealing that you didn't know a thing about the so called friend... But sometimes when you are in danger and someone throws himself recklessly in front of you to save your life... because they are your friend... doesn't that feel good? To know someone would give his life for you... but you wouldn't let them do that, would you, Tetsuo? I wouldn't either..." - Fumetsu looked at Tetsuo as the Hyuga placed his hand on Fumetsu's chest and arm wounds.- "I haven't experienced loyality but I haven't experienced betrayal either... I also have not betrayed or have been loyal to anyone..." -He looked at Tetsuo's eyes who seemed to be more focused now as some veins were being visible on his temple from the concentration of what the Hyuga had activated. From what Fumetsu studied it was a dojutsu like The Sharingan and The legendary Rinnegan that gives the user the ability to see even behind them and also give them a wide range in any direction increasing their field of view. The thing that Fumetsu also read about it is that the user could activate it to see the other people's chakra flow. These eyes were called the...- "... Byagukan... read about it. I wonder how it is to have special eyes." - Fumetsu lowly chuckled at his own comment. It would help him to have a dojutsu but he wouldn't kill to have one.- ~Tetsuo nodded as he listened to Fumetsu, taking in the words carefully in his concentration to using the Healing Technique upon the now seen interior of Fumetsu’s body with the chakra pathway system and all 361 tenketsu nodes visible. However the intent was to observe upon the bones and organs inside Fumetsu’s body much like how x-rays worked. The white chakra orb continued to move upon Fumetsu’s body in gentle slow sweeps while Tetsuo listened on about the threat of betrayal and the pain of another’s sacrifice and he gave a soft reply as he paused for a moment.~ “All I felt was loss…” ~He then started to remember the departures of friends within the year that came to pass – Haruno Nakara, Hyuga Ryu and Hozuki Shura.~ “I am very loyal to my brother and my teammates, but I cannot stand how we are reducing ourselves as rivals and enemies. I vowed on the grave of my best friend that one day the nations will be at peace again. No wars, no disputes…” ~He softly let out a breath as he continued moving the orb while he started to form tears, fighting them back as he remembered seeing the dead Nakara in his arms, her pale face with eyes closed still etched in his mind as he begged for forgiveness to her even despite she could not reply to him. He was nearly on the edge of having his tears drip away from his eyes while the Byakugan was still being activated until Fumetsu mentioned it by how he had read about it. Tetsuo relaxed himself as he finished the final sweeps of his Healing Technique and ended with one final clap to halt the technique and also deactivated his Byakugan in this process as his eyes began to feel a bit irritated.~ “Well, it can be rough the first time using it. First time I did, it gave a bit of a headache and my eyes felt strained. It can be useful for seeing through objects, smokescreens and even chakra auras for opponents in hiding.” ~Tetsuo cleaned up after he was through, tossing away the old bandages and the gloves upon his hands, and putting away the kit as well as setting aside the used medical tools for cleansing.~ “Well, that’s all I can do for you. I sped up the healing so you should be in top shape again. Fortunately, you did have minor damage so the work wasn’t too bad.” ~He managed to muster a smile while saying and extended out a hand toward Fumetsu.~ “It’s nice to have helped you and met you, Fumetsu. I hope you feel better along the way, and if you ever need a friend you’re welcome to find me. You can stop on by the Hyuga compound if you want to hang out or do a mission.” Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -Fumetsu looked at the other one closely, more exactly at the other's eyes. Tetsuo started to talk about the ones that Fumetsu assumed... he lost and from what Fumetsu was seeing it seemed that Tetsuo cared deeply about every single one of them noticing how Tetsuo's eyes started to get more shiny... more watery but after the Hyuga changed the subject to the Byakugan his eyes got back to normal and the expression on Fumetsu's face got back to normal as well as he listened closely to every detail the other was saying about the dojutsu. After Tetsuo was done healing the Kaguya, Fumetsu grabbed a hold of Tetsuo's hand and gently shook it.- "Yeah, thanks for the help Tetsuo." -He admired the other's hospitality.- "Thank you. I will consider it." -He went to the wardrobe and took his T-shirt before he went to the table near the bed taking his equipment and his armband which he fixated it on his right arm. He went in front of Tetsuo and politely gave a bow remebering the one Tetsuo gave when he first entered the room.- "I will see you later, my friend." -He got out of the room and out of the hospital where he did the ram sign getting out of sight and continuing his day. Of course he took it easy that day since he didn't want to waste Tetsuo's help by making his own wounds get back to the condition they were. He arrived home, placed his equipment on the table and got in bed closing his eyes waiting to fall asleep.- Result Fumetsu's wounds are treated and healed, allowing a quick recovery.